Twin Dragons
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: Yeah, I know that you guys don't like OCs. You'd rather have Hiccup be miserable with no friends until he meets Toothless. Pat on the back for you guys. In this story, Hiccup will have a bad-ass friend as he trains with the other teenagers. Dragon expert requested this. Rated T for language, suggestive themes, and sexual jokes. Meh.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is a real quick request for "dragon expert". He hates my first story so I'm going to write one of his ideas because I bounce back like that. No tears in these manly eyes… T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit and credit for the plot goes to the anonymous reviewer, dragon expert. **

**+X-X+**

"Try it again, Hiccup!" Tristan the Swift scolded his best friend, now currently sparring partner. "Use your power!"

"_Yay_." Hiccup muttered dejectedly. The two teens were in the Dragon Ring training after midnight. It was the only time they could without seeming suspicious to the other Vikings of Berk. Hiccup picked his great sword back up and gripped it's handle with both hands. Then he ran towards the hay target man, the sword scraping as Hiccup had trouble picking up the hefty weapon. Distracted by how heavy the sword was, Hiccup forgot of his position and ran straight into the training dummy. He stumbled backwards and fell on his backside. In frustration, Hiccup tossed the weapon aside and glared at the Ring's floor. "Who's bright idea was it to make me handle a sword twice my own weight?!"

"Mine. Now get up, we're not done yet." Tristan had appeared next to Hiccup and held his hand out to help him up. Hiccup sighed and took it. "Alright, now get your sword and get ready for a match." Tristan walked a good distance away from Hiccup before reaching to his back to pull out his twin swords. He held his right hand sword vertically and his left weapon horizontally.

Hiccup stretched and walked over to his sword. After picking it up, he got into position by resting it on his shoulder. "You know this won't be a fair fight, right?" Hiccup shook his head and waited for the first attack.

Tristan snorted. "Psh, yeah right! Your big-ass sword verse my two toothpicks. The odds are so in my favor." Skylar chuckled softly.

"Now if only I could lift this damned hunk of metal." Hiccup joked for the last time before getting serious. Once he noticed Tristan do the same, Hiccup charged. _This time… For sure!_

**+X-X+**

"If it makes you feel any better, I broke a sweat…" Tristan tried. On the way back from their match, Hiccup has been uncharacteristically quiet. No smart-ass jokes, no awkward conversations about how girls think, and no questions about swordsmanship. They talked about anything and everything.

"It doesn't." Hiccup starts dragging his feet.

"Then what will make you feel better?" Tristan stopped walking and reached out to stop Hiccup too. "We're not going anywhere until you spit it out." Tristan simply stared back at Hiccup, ignoring the glare.

"I asked you to train me with swords and you give me a great sword. Is it funny to you to see me struggle?"

"No-"

"Tristan the Badass humbles me with a free lesson only to set me up to fail. Gee, thanks best friend."

Tristan knew Hiccup was mad when he started laying the sarcasm out thick. "It's not-"

"Not what? Amusing? I'm not amusing to you anymore-" Hiccup stopped when Tristan grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Will you shut up! Gods, once you get started, you just won't stop!" Tristan had his arms swatted away by Hiccup. "I made you use the great sword so that you could prove yourself." Tristan grabbed Hiccup's collar and brought the Haddock heir face to face. "Once you master that intimidating weapon, you'll go out and give a big fuck you to the Village of Berk! I know you more than anyone! You want to prove yourself more than you want to man up and eat a turkey leg without a knife and fork!" Tristan released Hiccup's collar and pushed him backwards. "That's for being a smartass."

Hiccup caught himself and his glare gradually softened. "Are you serious? You know, about helping me?"

"Yep."

*****Incomplete! I will come back to this!**

**(A/N I'm going to walk over to my bed, you know, to die for the next appropriate days you should after staying awake for a WHOLE week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Just updating some request stories this week. Maybe if I get the juices going, I could make this one an actual chapter. Merry Christmas…I'm still waiting for the guilt to sink in for making me write on a national holiday! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit and credit goes to ****dragon expert.**

**+X-X+**

"…deal."

"Good, train hard. I'll be back, _probably_." Stoick got his helmet before hefting his provisions basket over his back and starting for the door.

"I'll be here, _maybe_." Hiccup slumped his shoulders. His protests had, like always, fallen to deaf ears.

"What're you doing with that butter knife?"

Hiccup jumped before turning around to face the intruder. Then he dropped his scared look and frowned at the newcomer. "Why can't you ever use the damned door?! You scared me…"

"You insult my stealth skills for even suggesting something like that. How could you…?" Tristan mocked-hurt as he rolled off and flipped down from one of the house's many support beams. "I thought we were best buds…"

"How long have you been up there?" Hiccup asked. Tristan was currently lying down on a support beam just above the stairs.

"Long enough for your dad to gesture to your whole being. I mean, I so get what you've been trying to sell your dad. By golly, we do need more bread-making Vikings around here!" Tristan started howling in laughter, almost falling off if he didn't imbed one of his swords to hold on to.

"Shut up… Are you staying for dinner?" Hiccup waved off the laughter and set the axe his father gave him next to the fireplace. Then he went into the kitchen and started opening up the cupboards. Hiccup jumped again when he heard something heavy fall behind him. He looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Get up off the floor, Tristan…"

"Ah! The bread-making Viking insults me again. I've been staying for dinner ever since you were in diapers." Tristan whined from the floorboards.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics as started cooking the smoked sausages and potatoes. "If you're not too weak of heart, could you at least set the table?"

"You got it, Boss." Tristan picked himself off the floor and brushed himself off. Then he got into the kitchen and reached into a drawer to get the utensils. Once he got back from laying them down on the dining table, he got the plates and cups.

Hiccup didn't like the nickname Tristan sometimes addressed him with. He knew Tristan only called him that on random occasions because of his status as the Chief's son. Hiccup pushed the nickname away and cut into the potatoes. Then he shut the fire off below the sausages and brought them both over to the table.

"Why, thank you, dearest. And might I say your hair looks positively bouncing today- Okay, I'm joking! That was the last one!" Tristan held in his smart remarks when Hiccup pulled his plate away from his place.

Hiccup gave Tristan his plate back and sat himself down across from him. Then he started dinner, thinking of how he was going to make it out alive that week. Delving to deep into his thoughts, Hiccup didn't notice someone was talking to him until he felt a potato slice attach itself to his hair. Hiccup looked up and saw it sliding down his forehead. Aiming a cross stare at Tristan for wasting food, Hiccup waited for an explanation.

Tristan, with his feet propped up on the table and relaxed body lounging on the two legs of the balancing chair, bit into his sausage, potato slices, and cheese makeshift sandwich before answering the unspoken question. "I said 'Are you excited for this week?'." He asked, sucking his front teeth for bread and then probing his mouth before taking a sip of mead that came from out of nowhere.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. There were other civilized ways to get someone's attention other than throwing food at them. "No, not really. I don't even know if I'll survive, to be honest."

Tristan snorted at Hiccup's modest answer. "_To be honest,_ if you manage to let a dragon get past that hulking sword of yours, I don't know if I let _you_ survive."

"Handling a great isn't like swinging around your two broad swords, Tristan. You say I have to throw my weight into it, but I'm starting to think it's supposed to be the other way around." Hiccup reached for his cup, but realized that he didn't set any drinks out. He started to stand, but Tristan poured some of his mead into Hiccup's cup. Hiccup gave the cup of mead a careful look.

"Relax, buddy. Your dad is long gone on his hunting trip. Hell, your dad would actually be proud if he caught you drinking sweat mead. Besides, you have a high capacity for drinks."

Hiccup still hesitated, but he eventually sat down. He did have a high tolerance when it came to drinking. Not like he had loads of experience, but Tristan had a knack of sneaking around the hall and stealing the mead reserves blind. On Hiccup's birthday, Tristan got a gallon of mead and made the whole 'first taste' a coming of man ceremony between them. It all ended up with Tristan trying to look cool while choking and Hiccup calmly looking at him like he was a spaz.

Hiccup took a sip and relaxed. The only telltale sign of the mead's effects for Hiccup was the warm feeling that came over him in waves. But other than that, Hiccup still had his perception like he always did. "Thanks."

"Anytime. And don't worry about the dragon training. It's easy-" Tristan stopped himself. He noted Hiccup's tired expression. Tristan knew that Hiccup didn't like it when he bragged, intentional or not. "It's a learning experience." He stated.

"It's easy for you because you've done twice already. I still don't get why you keep denying the Elder's blessing to kill your first dragon."

"Eh, I like to keep my blades clean. Blood makes them dull." Tristan shrugged his shoulders, taking another massive bite out of his sandwich.

Hiccup sighed. That was the answer he kept giving to anyone who asked. Even the chief. Stoick decided to keep Tristan to the side until he was old enough to enroll into Berk's Warriors Circle. "Whatever. What are you doing this week?"

"Dragon training with you and the rest of the Astrid worshippers." Tristan supplied with a grin.

"I don't worship her-"

"I didn't say you did." Tristan's grin grew wider.

"Forget it. Why are you going through training again?"

"I don't know. It's either because I'm bored or it's to make sure my best friend doesn't die on his first day."

"Your faith in me is so reassuring…"

"I'd have more faith in you, if you stopped being so damned cynical about your great sword. You know, I still didn't hear a thank you for making it for your birthday two weeks ago."

"Thank you for digging my grave."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "What's it gonna take for you have some confidence? Gods!"

"Get laid."

Tristan blinked for a moment and then straight out laughed at Hiccup's blunt answer. "I don't care what anyone says about your dry humor, that was hilarious."

Hiccup shook his head, but smiled. Tristan was easy to entertain.

**+X-X+**

_Dragon Ring - Day One_

Gobber led Hiccup and the rest of the teenagers into the Dragon Ring. Tristan was late, as per usual, and Gobber didn't wait up.

Astrid was admiring the inside look of the Ring while talking to herself about her future achievements in said arena, Stewart checked out Astrid's ass, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were conversing about battle scars, and Fishlegs kept to himself as he thought of his strategies to get out alive in dragon training.

"I'm hoping to get some mauling. Maybe my lower back or shoulder…" Ruffnut imagined the stories that would be told about her and the fact that she would have proof to back it up.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid put her two cents in, as if her subjects needed her approval.

"Yeah, pain, _love it_." Hiccup tried including himself with the rest of his peers.

Hiccup deflated into himself when everyone glared at him for attempting to fit in with them. He flinched when Tristan walked past him, nudging him.

Tristan walked backwards as he gave Hiccup some helpful advice. "Hey, now you know that Astrid isn't into masochists." Tristan smirked before turning back to the line-up. He didn't get why Hiccup was attracted to Astrid Hofferson of all females on Berk. But with a shrug, Tristan decided he couldn't care less.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before trudging over to the line-up. He rested his great sword on his shoulder as he stood next to Fishlegs, awaiting Gobber's lesson. Hiccup noticed that Tristan shoved Snotlout and stood next to Astrid. Hiccup's heart sank. Now he might have more competition for her hand. Snotlout was bad enough, but Tristan? Hiccup might as well forget about it.

"Get away from me, Skylar!" Astrid tried decapitating Tristan, but he evaded her swing and casually strolled up to Hiccup. Tristan sent him a playful frantic look. "Gods, what you see in her is beyond me! Ha!"

"What did you say to her?!" Hiccup locked his eyes on Tristan after he mistakenly glanced at Astrid. She was still fuming, sending the rest of the line-up down a sideways glare. Her face slightly tinted red. From embarrassment or anger, only Freya knew which.

"Nothing. I just wished her the best of luck in training."

"Then why did she explode?!"

"Hell if I know. That mystical time of the month?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders before holding up his finger to casually scratch his nose.

Hiccup noted the telltale sign that Tristan was hiding something. "What-"

"Are you teenagers ready or not?" Gobber gave them all a stern look despite the disruption in his lesson only being from the acts of two.

"Yeah, please excuse Ms. Hofferson, Teach." Tristan got out of trouble from Hiccup and turned back to class. Tristan knew he was making enemies with the people he would soon be fighting dragons with, but something about Astrid ticked him off. Truthfully, Tristan started a conversation with the shield maiden to ask what her deal was with Hiccup. Things got out of hand when Tristan guessed that her violence and bitch attitude was actually affection towards Hiccup. Losing his head over trying to hook his friend? What has the world come to…

"Hold it, Hofferson. Use that fight I see you've got in eyes for the dragons. Alright, class, _and Hiccup_, we're going to start with battling a Gronckle…" Gobber hopped over to an intimidating cage door. Right before anyone could gather their wits, he gripped the cage door release lever and brought it down, unleashing the beast.

Tuffnut blanched. "Hey, what about the training?!" He asked, trying to put distance between himself and the charging Gronckle.

"I believe in learning on the job!" Gobber magically appeared on the whole other side of the arena. "First! What's the first thing you're going to need when fighting a dragon?!"

"A doctor?!"

"+5 speed?!"

"A shield!" Tristan answered before Astrid. He knew she was glaring at the back of his head. That's why he waited until the last possible second to dodge the rampaging Gronckle. He chuckled when he heard Astrid let out a yell before narrowly evading the Gronckle. He quickly ran towards the convenient pile of shields and picked up his personal favorite; the painting of two twin swords clashing with green paint on the rest.

While Tuffnut and Ruffnut picked the worst time to argue, Hiccup grabbed a red-painted shield and bolted away from the group. Stress on the word, _tried. _Hiccup was having second thoughts about taking Tristan's advice and trading the light axe for his great sword. Balancing a heavy sword on his shoulder and trying to hold up a ten pound shield wasn't easy. And a complication in a life or death fight sure wasn't helping Hiccup concentrate. The Gronckle decided for Hiccup by firing a blast that disarmed him of the wooden defense.

Now in the dragon's sight, Hiccup hefted his sword and bolted towards the other end of the ring, frantically searching for an assist from one of his peers. He barely heard Gobber's not so helpful tips and questions.

"How many shots does a Gronckle have?" Gobber casually asked his students, safely outside of the arena.

Random, incoherent, responses sounded until Fishlegs managed to answer correctly. Not skipping a beat, the Gronckle rewarded him with a fireball to his shield, instantly destroying it. Fishlegs' eyes bugged out and he started yelling for dear life.

Gobber massaged his face before calling out the twins and Fishlegs. He slapped his forehead when Snotlout got hit next. He thought the Jorgenson had potential. Gobber all but lost hope when he saw the top rookies butting heads with each other instead of fighting the dragon that was currently chasing Hiccup. Gobber blinked before he suddenly started scanning the Dragon Ring for Hiccup. The veteran paled when he noticed the position the Haddock heir was in.

"HICCUP!"

Tristan perked at the alarmed tone, he whipped his head around and looked for his childhood friend. He locked onto Hiccup's location and started for him, dropping the heated conversation with the Hofferson girl. Tristan dropped his shield and unsheathed his twin swords. Halfway to the middle of the ring, Tristan felt his gut lurch so he duck-rolled to the side. When he recovered he saw that he narrowly avoided Astrid's axe.

"That dragon is mine, Tristan!" Astrid said as she ran past him, pulling her axe from the ring floor and closing the distance between herself and the Gronckle.

Tristan wanted nothing more than to fight her one on one. It wasn't a competition to see who defeated the damn reptile! Hiccup could actually die! Tristan composed himself and bolted for Hiccup. His ranting would fall on deaf ears with the blonde.

Hiccup was backed up against the corner, the Gronckle hovering closer and closer to him as he stumbled backwards. He flinched when the Gronckle stopped flapping its wings and landed on the ring floor with a heavy thud. The barrel dragon slowly prowled towards him, opening its maw. Hiccup barely made out the green gas forming at the back of its throat. Instinctively, Hiccup acted before he got point-blank fireball. In his awkward position, he couldn't fully swing his great sword, so he did the next great thing. Hiccup sloppily threw his burdensome weapon directly into the jaws of the Gronckle. The blade lodged itself in the Gronckle's bottom and top teeth, locking its jaw and preventing the Gronckle from closing its maw.

The Gronckle's eyes widened from the lose of ability to close its mouth. It was so stunned, it ceased its gathering of fire gas and started bucking its head to rid itself of the offending weapon.

Hiccup didn't even notice the Gronckle's discomfort. He started kicking at the dragon, foolhardily hoping to at least would land and send the reptile flying away from him as if he were Thor's demigod son.

Unbeknownst to the spastic Hiccup, his kicking served to temporarily knock out the beast. His foot scratching against the Gronckle's neck, sending Hiccup into a frenzy and ultimately rubbing against the dragon's neck folds into submission.

Hiccup only stopped kicking when his legs got pinned under the Gronckle's head. Hiccup peeked from his hands that were slapped over his face. He took in the 'defeated' dragon and looked around to see who assisted him. With no one right next to him, Hiccup poked the dragon's snout to see if it was playing dead. After getting no response, Hiccup got himself from underneath the dragon's head and stood up, still looking around confused from the lack of help and motionless body of a dragon that almost took his life. Hiccup felt someone boring into the back of his head with their eyes, so he turned around to witness the whole arena looking at him with disbelief.

"What?"

Astrid, her axe raised over her head and her mouth forming an 'O', lowered her stance and stared dumbly at him. Tristan staring hard at Hiccup, relieved that he was alright and slightly proud of the seemingly flawless feat. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all had their jaws to the floor.

Gobber came out of nowhere and clapped Hiccup's back, sending his apprentice forward. "Good work, Hiccup. Didn't know you had in ya!" Gobber praised before turning to the Gronckle with a frown. He reached down and wrenched Hiccup's great sword out with his clawed prosthetic, examining it as he held it out to Hiccup. "Is this yours, Hiccup?"

Hiccup winced getting up. His back ached from the congratulatory smack on the back. "_Y-yeah._"

"Hmm. Nice project you've made…" Gobber pointed a thumb backwards to the prone Gronckle. "_Effective_."

Hiccup took his sword back and used it as a cane. He didn't take two steps before he got tackled by Tristan.

"Dude, that was a flawless victory! You didn't even have a shield!" Tristan had Hiccup in an one-armed headlock on the floor, roughly ruffling up his sparring buddy's hair. "Aren't you glad I made you that big-ass sword now?!" Tristan laughed out loud.

Gobber ignored them and got the Gronckle back into its cage. "Get in there, you over-grown sausage!" After locking up the doors, he turned back to the group of stunned teenagers, safe for Hiccup and Tristan. "Alright, you lot. I think it's obviously who came out on top today and who needs to pay attention. Go read up on the Dragon Manual tonight as homework and count yourself lucky if Hiccup graces you with his presence to share his secret of success today!" Gobber bellowed before turning to leave for the Mead Hall.

Somehow managing to free himself from Tristan's hold, Hiccup glanced over to Astrid, wanting to see her reaction to it all. But his heart sank when he saw her retreating from the ring, her knuckles white from gripping her axe's handle.

Tristan still had a grin on his face until he followed Hiccup's gaze. "You might not need it anymore because of today, but do you want some of my advice?" He asked after helping him up to stand.

Hiccup's eyes were downcast, absentmindedly letting his fingers rub the hilt of his sword. "What?" He replied dejectedly.

"Forget about Astrid Hofferson. She's crazy as hell…" Tristan stated, massaging his neck from the memory of almost losing his head by Astrid's hand.

"Hmm…"

"You know what?! Come on, let's get to the Hall so I can boast about your skills. What you did today was pretty impressive!"

"Sure." Hiccup looked up with some light in his eyes. Being the one to boast seemed like it would be fun for once instead of hearing Tristan. "Before you know it, I might get your fan girls."

Tristan snorted. "Psh, yeah right. My fans might think you're overcompensating for something else with that huge sword- Aye!" Tristan ducked Hiccup's retaliation. "Ha! You wanna go, Boss?" His hands hovering over his own swords.

"Actually, yes. I've been meaning to shut you down with my big-ass sword." Hiccup said, surprising Tristan with the slight conviction in his voice. Maybe all he needed was a victory he would've thought impossible.

"Alright. Good." Tristan got his swords out.

_This is going to be awesome._

**+X-X+**

**(A/N I've noticed that a lot of Authors have been updating lately. Some of my favorite too. So I'll follow in their footsteps. **


End file.
